Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Rachel-Santana Relationship is the new-found friendship and former rivalry between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, most commonly known as Pezberry or Sanchel. Though it started off as a bitter rivalry, it is assumed now that they are friends. They became more close in Dance With Somebody after they sang So Emotional together. Episodes Season 1 Pilot When Finn is talking to Rachel, Quinn and Santana appear. Santana gives Rachel a look of disgust as Quinn says: "What are you doing talking to her?" Santana is also seen watching Rachel's MySpace video with Quinn who is laughing and writing cruel comments on it. Acafellas Santana and Quinn convince Rachel to complain to Mr. Schue about his choreography for the glee club and to hire Dakota Stanley instead. Vitamin D When Rachel comes into the dance studio for the first mash-up practice, she says they should start warming up, to which Santana states they are already are. Later when Rachel is complaining that they should have listened to her, Santana replies "We know, you've been berating us for the better part of the hour". She later encourages Rachel to take the 'Vitamin D'. Wheels During the Defying Gravity diva-off Santana made it very clear that she wasn't supporting Rachel, cheering for Kurt instead. Sectionals Santana says that the Glee Club is the best part of her day and that she never leaked the set list. Rachel is the only glee club member to verbally express that she believes her. This is the first time they are nice to each other. They can then be seen standing next to each other in the 2009 victory photo. Hell-O Sue makes Santana and Brittany flirt with Finn, in order to make Rachel jealous and destroy the Glee Club. Santana enjoys seeing Rachel jealous and later states "She looks like Pippy Longstocking, but Israeli." The Power Of Madonna While Santana was trying to convince Finn to do the deed with her, Finn confessed that he was in love with someone else. Santana asked "Rachel? She's still dating that Jesse kid. She was talking about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room." and then went on to say "You get to make Rachel jealous." Bad Reputation Santana, as well as Brittany are seen in Rachel's video for Run Joey Run. Santana and Brittany are the only people to applaud at the end of the video. Funk When Mr. Schue asked Rachel to dial Jesse's number on her phone, Santana voices her surprise that Rachel hadn't deleted it yet. Season 2 Britney/Brittany Santana insults Rachel's look multiple times throughout the episode. When Rachel walks in with a new look, Santana claps her hands and says that although Rachel is usually badly dressed, she actually digs this new look. Rachel thanks Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Rachel says that Finn thinks that she is hot, even though she doesn't look like Santana or Brittany. The Substitute After Will gets sick and is absent from the Glee Club, Rachel tries to take the front seat. Santana gets angry and hurls insults at Rachel in Spanish, whilst the New Directions try to restrain her. Furt When Rachel meets up with Quinn, Brittany and Tina to talk about telling their boyfriends to warn Karofsky, Santana appears and says that she was not told that the Glee girls were holding a meeting. Rachel says that is only for the girls that have boyfriends on the football team, and Santana replies by saying she is dating Puck. Tina points out that he can't join in on a fight or he will be taken back to Juvie, and Rachel agrees. Santana replies with an angry "You are so on my list, dwarf!" and leaves. Later, before Burt's and Carole's wedding, Santana tries to convince Finn to break up with Rachel. He refuses to give in, so Santana leaves angrily, threatening to tell Rachel about their sexual activity. Special Education Santana calls Finn a hypocrite, and Rachel tells Santana to shut up. Santana reveals to everyone that she had sex with Finn the year before, and that Finn has been lying to Rachel. Rachel is surprised and visibly upset and throughout the episode, continues to think that Finn thinks that Santana is more attractive than her. Later, when Rachel and Finn are standing at a distance from each other in the hallway, Santana passes by and blows a kiss at Finn. She also whispers to Rachel: "Did I tell you that he bought me dinner after?" At sectionals, Santana tells Rachel that they all just pretend to like her. In contrast Rachel is standing closely with Brittany and Santana at the beginning of Santana's Sectionals song, Valerie. Silly Love Songs When the Glee Club complains to Santana that she is always insulting them, Rachel responds "The truth is, Santana, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Maybe I am destined to play the title role of the Broadway production of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Santana then runs off crying to the hallway, where Brittany comforts her. Rumours Santana was seen in the back of the choir room singing along to Go Your Own Way with Rachel. Funeral Rachel is surprised by Santana's voice while Santana is singing Back To Black. She asks how Santana sings so well, and Santana replies that it's because she smokes cigars. Santana also tells Rachel that she thought her performance was good. New York Santana blows up at Rachel after Nationals, screaming angrily at her in Spanish. Santana blames Rachel and Finn for their loss at Nationals. Later in Ohio, Santana made a voodoo doll of Rachel and wants it to work. Season 3 The First Time Rachel calls a glee girls meeting which Santana attends and offers her advice (about sleeping with Finn). In character they perform A Boy Like That for the West Side Story production. Mash Off Santana insults her when the Troubletones and New Directions meet on stage before the You and I/You and I mash up, she insults her saying her mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator after Rachel defends Finn and says her insults highlight her own insecurities. I Kissed a Girl Rachel is one of the girls who defends Santana against Josh Coleman and sings lead with Santana in I Kissed a Girl. Therefore demonstrating they are quite close and that Rachel supports Santana's sexuality. Hold on to Sixteen When New Directions perform We Are Young, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar watch the performance. Various members come towards them, dragging Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar in, leaving Santana standing alone. She sings along, and Rachel notices, and reaches out her hand to Santana, who takes it and joins the others. They seem to be close during this performance and are seen having their arms around each other during part of it. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the cut scene of Santa Baby, Finn and Santana are seen to be shopping in a jewelry store. Rachel asked Finn to buy her jewellery as a Christmas gift throughout the episode. We can assume that Santana was helping Finn choose a present for Rachel. Yes/No Santana says that Rachel's rendition of Without You was amazing and that she blew the song out of the water. Then she adds she didn't know the assignment was to make everything about Rachel Berry and make everybody else watch it. They also sing We Found Love as a duet towards Will's proposal to Emma. Heart Santana states that even though she thinks Rachel will end up unhappy she supports Finn and Rachel's idea of marriage and she brings Rachel to the court yard for Finn's Valentine's Day present (Finn had paid The God Squad to sing Stereo Hearts to Rachel). On My Way Santana is one of Rachel's bridesmaids, and tells her that Quinn won't be coming to the wedding. Dance With Somebody They duet on So Emotional, singing to their respective partners, and have a one armed hug afterwards. Santana is standing at her locker when Rachel approaches her. Santana admits that she will miss Rachel when they leave for college, but then asks Rachel to say something annoying so Santana can forget that feeling. Rachel gives Santana a photo of herself and Santana hangs it in her locker. They hug before Rachel walks away. They also hug during My Love Is Your Love. Prom-asaurus When Rachel announces her, Kurt & Blaine's plans to have an Anti-Prom party, Santana tells Rachel that she is only doing this because she has not gotten her way she is punishing the rest of the club by throwing the party. She also tells her to stop acting like she's fine and deal with the consequences of her choked audition before finally saying she will be attending the prom to dance with Brittany & no-one will ruin it for her. Santana and Quinn pretend that Rachel won Prom Queen via write in vote at the end of the episode. During Take My Breath Away, ''Santana and Quinn are watching happily at Finn and Rachel dancing. Props Santana (played by Kevin McHale in this episode) insults Rachel in the school hallway (Rachel is played by Jenna Ushkowitz in this episode). Goodbye When Santana is cleaning out her locker the picture Rachel gave her in Dance With Somebody is still pinned up. Santana, along with the rest of the glee club, is at the train station as Rachel leaves for New York. Songs Duets *A Boy Like That/I Have a Love'' from West Side Story. (The First Time) *''I Kissed a Girl'' by Katy Perry. (I Kissed a Girl) *''We Found Love'' by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris. (Yes/No) *''So Emotional'' by Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) Sang Together In A Group Number *''Express Yourself'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Like a Virgin'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' by Journey. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu. (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. (Audition) *''Toxic'' by Britney Spears. (Britney/Brittany) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer'' by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. (Never Been Kissed) *''Deck the Rooftop'' by John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' by Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''Loser Like Me'' by Glee. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/From "On the Town". (New York) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *''We Got the Beat'' by The Go-Gos. (The Purple Piano Project) *''We Are Young'' by fun. ft. Janelle Monáe. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' by Roberta Flack. (Yes/No) *''Black or White'' by Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R.Kelly. (On My Way) *''How Will I Know'' by Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) *''Tongue Tied'' by GROUPLOVE. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) Related Songs *''Gives You Hell'' by The All-American Rejects. (Hell-O) *''My Love Is Your Love'' by'' Whitney Houston''. (Dance With Somebody) *''Take My Breath Away'' by Berlin. (Prom-asaurus) Trivia *Santana along with Quinn rigged Senior Prom Queen, so that Rachel would win. (Prom-asaurus) *Both have dated Puck, and have dated/gone on a date with Finn. *Santana has a picture of Rachel in her locker, that Rachel gave to her. *They hug three times in Dance with Somebody. *They are the only two people to have a solo at a competition when they are part of New Directions. Photo Gallery Rachel-santana-wsss.jpg Rachel-Santana-Brittany-glee-2j2180629-500-235.gif Pezberry8765432.gif Pezberry23.png 37654710150434082hyh2704455--2758019428331443347.jpg 8765432109876543.jpg Rachel-santana111.jpg ABoyGlee.png aboylikethat.jpg Glee_3ARC05_2500_640x360_2648877.jpg SNN28TV01B_682_1299720ah.jpg tumblr_l5sh6wo5UM21qc4pkko1_400_large.jpg tumblr_lt8suphqGr1qc6v1fo1_500_6thumb.png tumblr_lvycqw7BRt1qa1bxgo15_500_thumb.gif tumblr_lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1_500d.png tumblrlbddmwthlv1qcqqzh_largse.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48md25s225.png Rachel-Santana-naya-and-lea-22770216-500-282.gif|Rachel And Santana tumblr_lvkg8oIHjy1r2ai5wo1_500.png Pezberry1.jpg SE7.png SE5.png SE3.png Sanchel-.jpg glee305-00318.jpg tumblr_lc2vtoLWYV1qazf29o1_500.jpg|Mini Santana and Rachel SantanaRachelIKAG.png 242590554_640.jpg Glee_3ARC07_2500_640x360_3565302.jpg tumblr_m28wfoELRx1rt30k5o1_500.jpg RachelSantana.jpg Tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to.jpg rebelwithacause.png tumblr_m3fth5C1go1rre4tio1_500.jpg tumblr_m31mgpKiqW1r6q2qoo1_500.gif Pezberry-Photo-HD-naya-and-lea-22771919-500-533.jpg tumblr_lzho9bN69P1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lvvru3FTUS1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lh3he79kkm1qajpj4o1_500_large.png tumblr_llvw8nIJ3O1qddl5ao1_500_large.png TV-tonight-Glee-Cougar-Town-Rooms-6V1BULU9-x-large.jpg tumblr_l93q3dutNZ1qci8woo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9nj7ro5R01qa4jiro1_500.jpg Ikissedagirl.gif Pezberry1.jpg Rebelwithacause.png SE5.png SE7.png Tumblr lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1 500d.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48md25s225.png Category:Friendships Category:Relationships